Forever With Me
by AOIchi
Summary: Highschool Saruhiko. He'll do anything to have her forever besides him. Anything as promise. (Yandere!SaruhikoxReader) Requested. R&R .


To _minna-san,_ enjoy reading!

About the **Tell Me The Different(Blue Love)** I already made chap 3 but I don't post it yet cause it doesn't been beta-read yet.. I'll post it once it been beta-read!

Warning : .OOC's & highschool Saruhiko.

* * *

**Forever With Me (Yandere!Saruhiko x Reader)**

**Requested by : indrani**

**My P.O.V's**

_**It's a normal day..**_

I walk lazily to my school and lazily walked past through the hallway. Once I neared my classroom someone just pulled me to an empty classroom.

**=Inside the empty classroom=**

"This is the newbie whom is Saru-kun friend~" she sound pissed.

"Hmm, I wonder why Saru-kun interested in her.."

"As I know she's a murder.."

"Yeah.. I heard so.. You know, you so disgusting, Saru-kun didn't supposed to have a friend like you.." she pushed me and went out the room leaved me alone in the empty classroom.

I almost cried. I don't get it, why do people hate me? Why people hate when I friend with Saru-kun? And why did they say that I'm a murder? I don't killed anyone.. Did I?

I'm just a new student at this school. I started to schooling at here since last month and friend with Saru-kun a day after, what made their hate me so much? I don't get it.. It's hurt been hated.

I wiped the tears that ran on my cheek.

"[…]? Are you crying? You ok?" Saruhiko appears and went closer to me, "what happen?"

"No-Nothing Saru-kun.. Etto, we should get to the classroom.." I stood up so do him.

"You're crying right? Why?" he stared at my face.

"No I'm not.." I smiled at him.

Saruhiko know I was lying, "hmm, yeah.. Let's go to the classroom.."

While walking to our classroom, some guys stopped us.

**Normal P.O.V's**

"Ahh, […]-chan! You look pretty today~!" he's smirking.

"Yeah.. Very-very beautiful.." the other guy grinned.

They were from the football team, the football players. I and Saru really don't like them, they annoying.

"Ya' know.. We should hang out sometimes […]-chan~" he licked his lips.

"No thanks, we should go now Saru-kun.." me and Saru started to walk.

"Aww.. Not too fast.." he grabbed my wrist.

"Let her go.." Saruhiko grabbed his wrist back and stared him to death.

"Fi-Fine.. By the way, we have a practice now.. See ya later […]-chan~" they started to walk.

"A-Arigatou, Saru-kun.." I thanked him.

"It's not a big deal.." he smiled and we continued walking to the classroom.

**=Inside our classroom=**

Saruhiko opened the classroom doors, the teacher and the students look at us.

"Ahh, you guys are late.." the teacher stared at me.

"_Gomen.._It's my fault, _sensei_" Saruhiko bowed.

"Ehh.." I looked at Saruhiko.

"It's fine.. Come in.."

We walked into the classroom and went to our desk,

"Open your textbook page 45.."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. I know how he hated classes. I chuckled.

**~During recess~**

**My P.O.V's**

Saruhiko went out first because he said he has a business to take care of, I was doing the homework that teacher gave.

"[…]-chan, the principal want to see you.." my teacher appeared.

"Eh..Un.."I nodded and follow the teacher to the principal room.

**=Inside the principal room=**

"Ahh, you here.." said the principal.

"May I know why you called me,sensei?"

"I.. It's hard for me to said but.."he stared at me.

"But?"

He took a deep breathe, "you'll be suspended for a while.."

"Wha? Why? What did I do?" I look very surprised.

"We heard a rumor that you killed someone and the police found a body of our student.. I suspect it is you.."

"It's just a rumor.. I-I won't do such a thing!" I almost burst into tears.

"You just been suspended.. You'll not been expelled.."

"I.. I understood.. But, please believe me.. I won't do such a horrible thing.." I started to cry.

"… You may go now, […]-chan.."

I nodded, _'why this all happen to me?_'

I walked out of the room,

**Saruhiko P.O.V's**

I'm just after killed those brat, those brat who bother her.(the football player).

Nobody could touch nor hurt her.. She's mine and I will protect her.

I walked back to my classroom. But, I didn't see her.. Where did she go?

"Where's […]?" I asked one of my classmates.

"she been called by the principal.."

'_Called by the principal? Why?_'

"I heard that she murdered someone.." he stated.

"She won't do such a thing!" Saruhiko clicked his tongue and walked out of the classroom in annoyance.

I just walked without knowing where to go. A few minutes of walking, I heard her voice from inside of the principal office.

"You'll be suspended for a while.."

"We heard a rumor that you killed someone and the police found a body of our student.. I suspect it is you.."

'_What? She been suspended? How am I supposed to see her again? That old man.. I must kill him!_'

I saw the door opened revealing […],

"[…], you crying?" I felt so mad to see her crying.

"Let's talk somewhere else.."

"Sure.." we walked to our special spot.

**=The school rooftop=**

"I have something to said to you.." she said in low-toned, she seem so sad.

'_Don't worry I'm here.._' I thought "What is it, […]?"

She wiped the tear off, "I've been suspended for a while.." the tear keep falling even though she wiped it off.

"Really? Why?!"

"People spread a rumor I killed someone.. an a coincidence the police found a dead body of our student.." she hugged her knee, she look so lonely when she did that.

"You won't do such a thing!" I sound very pissed.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah!"

She chuckled, "you're the only person who believe I didn't do it.. I'm glad to have a friend like you.." she smiled.

"Well, you won't go to school tomorrow right? Won't you will be alone?"

"Of course I will.."

'I-I really wanted to stay with you forever […].. If I can..' I stared at those [colour] eyes.

"Saru-kun, I wanted to be with you forever.. I feel happy around you.."

"Really? Me too.." I sighed, "well, let's promise that we'll find a way how to be together.."

"Hn.." she nodded.

I promise I will make you be with me forever. I promise.

**=After school finished=**

**My P.O.V's**

"Am I late?" Saruhiko asked me.

"Of course no.. Well, let's go Saru-kun~"

He nodded and walked beside me.

He stopped at somewhere,

"What's wrong, Saru-kun?"

"I'm sorry […].. This is the only way.." he hit me with something.

That the only thing I remembered, before I'm all blackout..

**=Somewhere=**

Everything was blur, he's so blurred. Is he holding something?

"No one could hurt nor talk bad about you after this.. I hate seeing you suffer because of me.. I did this because I want you to be with me forever, just like we promise.. I did this cause I love you, […].. Please forgive me.."

And then, I felt something tearing me apart at my chest.

'_I forgive you.. I just wanted to be with you forever too..'_

* * *

Lol, this is very crappy~

To indrani, I'm sorry if I don't satisfy you or it's not like what you wanted..It's hard to made a yandere Saruhiko (-,-")

There's a lot of grammatical error,misspelled and wrong vocab because it doesn't been beta-read yet.. _Gomen'nasai _*bow down*

**R&R**? Request if you want :)


End file.
